1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for wireless configuration for a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer logic devices incorporate non-proprietary expansion capabilities or adapter slots to allow features, technology, and capability expansion beyond the scope of the base logic device offering. Often these adapter slots are used to house expansion cards from independent vendors. The entity that combines these can either be the ultimate consumer or an intermediate business partner that sources components and builds custom computing systems to meet specific requirements of the end customer. Part of the integration of the expansion cards involves configuring the adapter to satisfactorily integrate with the computing system that the expansion card will be added to. Configuring an expansion card may require that the expansion card be removed from a manufacturer's packaging, inserted into a configuration system, and then repackaged for delivery to the end customer.